


Shoot the Sun

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Drabbles and Prompt Answers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: From a tumblr dialogue prompt





	Shoot the Sun

“Look at him, the useless git. Lying there, as if he had all day to waste.”

“Completely useless.”

“You think he’s really asleep?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Mornings like this were times Ron missed Hogwarts the most. Also dinner time. Also afternoons when his mother sent him out to de-gnome the garden. Also every moment of the summer holiday. At Hogwarts he only had to worry about classes, detentions, the very slight risk of death. At home, however…

Fred and George ripped the duvet away, but Ron managed to hold onto his pillow, which he held tightly over his head. 

One of the brothers slapped Ron’s back. “C’mon, Ronnie, time to rise and shine.” Fred, then.

George, the cheat, grabbed the pillow with his hands, like a Muggle. 

“The sun’s out,” he said, obscenely cheerful.

“I’m going to shoot it,” Ron groused. 

“Ron, I know we don’t get much in the way of a science education,” a new, female voice said, “but destroying our solar system is a bit of an overreaction, don’t you think? Besides, we’ve got plans today.”

Ron focused on a slim figure with a frizzy halo of hair backlit by the offending sun. He scrambled for the duvet. Hermione huffed and tossed him a pair of jeans. 

“Honestly, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” she said carelessly, possibly the worst time for such a lapse. 

“Ooooh,” Fred trilled. 

“Do tell,” George chimed in. 

Ron, blushing furiously, caught up his wand and blasted his brothers with well placed, wordless hexes. Fred sprouted tusks, and George’s hands flatter and grew like pancakes overtaking the griddle. He looked impressed. 

“C’mon, Fred, let’s get Ginny to fix us up before Mum gets back from the village.”

“Mmph hmmmph.”

“Oh I’m sure the price will be very high,” George agreed, patting his brother’s shoulder, “but she might be kind if we let her plan our revenge.” He grinned pleasantly at Ron and Hermione. Fred winked, and the brothers apparated with a resounding crack. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but her mouth quirked in a grin she seemed to have only when the two of them were together. Ron’s heart fluttered. 

“Get dressed,” Hermione ordered. “I’m taking you to London for the day. Mum and Dad want to meet you. They’re taking us to dinner and the theater.”

Ron gulped. “Are we not meeting Harry as well?”

“No,” Hermione said, a blush staining her dusky cheeks. “Just us. That’s alright, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, course it is.” Ron hesitated. “D’you, I mean, could you go out in the hall, though? While I get dressed?”

“Oh!” Hermione turned hastily, knocking a stack off books from Ron’s school trunk. “Yes! Of course! Sorry!” She waved her wand absently, tidying the books. “I’ll just wait downstairs. Sorry!”

Ron caught her hand as she edged passed the bed, and in a rush of uncommon boldness, he kissed the back of it. “Give me ten minutes.”

“Five,” she said, some of her old bossiness covering the flush of pleasure that crept across her face. She turned away, but not before Ron noticed, and closed the door behind her. 

Neither noticed Fred and George in the shadows of the landing. 

“D’you reckon it’ll take him another five years to work up the courage to give her a proper kiss?” Fred wondered. 

“Who’s to say?” George replied, unusually serious. “I hope not.” He watched Hermione skip downstairs to the sitting room. 

Fred tugged at his brother’s sleeve. “Come on, George. I heard Dad say Lupin’d be by tonight. I want to bug the kitchen before he gets here.”

George shook the melancholy away and grinned at his twin. “Bugged, you say? Let me show you a little something I’ve been working on.”


End file.
